BioShock: Return to Rapture
by RyRyIV
Summary: The Rocker, the Business Man, and the War Veteran. Three unlikely characters who are now stuck under the ocean in the hellish city of Rapture...


1975

Mid Atlantic

A plane was flying over the middle of the Atlantic ocean. On it was a couple of specific passengers. One was a long haired man about 25 dressed in a leather jacket and denim jeans. As far as his luggage goes, all he had was his carry-on of a Gibson SG Electric guitar. There was another man. This one was dressed much more formal. He was in a business suit. He also had his hair slicked back and had glasses on. These two men, who were nothing alike in any aspect, were forced to sit next to each other. Suddenly, the plane hit what felt like a large strip of turbulance. While this going on, the pilot came over the intercom.

"This is your pilot speaking, we are experiencing quite a bit of turbulance. Please stay-"

The pilot couldn't finish his sentence, as suddenly all the power on the plane went out and the plane spiraled out of control. It crashed right into the water. While it seemed like everyone was drowning, the business man and guitar player emerged from the water. The guitarist with his guitar in tow, and the business man empty handed, they started swimming. After a couple minutes of swimming they came across a light house. They swam right to it and when they finally got there, they layed on the shore and rested for a while. Once they got up, they walked up to the light house to take shelter. However, once the guitar player opened the door, he was greeted with a pistol to the forehead. The man pointing it looked like he came right from a war. He had on an army helmet with the "Private" symbol on it, and he was dressed in army wear.

"This place ain't open to travelers..." the man said, angrily.

"Look, our plane crashed... we just need a place to stay." The business man said, trying to calm the army man.

The army man seemed to be calmed, but for what reason neither of the survivors could tell. They walked in and looked up. They saw a golden statue of a man, and it hung a ripping banner that said "No Gods or Kings, only Man." They walked down the hall with the army man, until they got to what looked like a circular submarine. The army man led them inside and they sat on the padded edges that were made for sitting that surrounded the sphere. After a while of silence, the business man broke the ice.

"So... either of you got a name?" he asked.

"Name's Jon Walker." The guitarist said, putting down his guitar. "I'm a rock musician..." They both then looked to the army man.

"Pvt. Alan Kingston. Just got out of 'Nam. Boat home crashed, and I've been takin' refuge in this light house ever since." They then looked to the business man.

"I'm Brady Ledger. I was heading to a meeting on that plane... I guess I won't get there now..." he said, very sadly.

"Well, shit happens." Jon said, tuning his guitar. However, the head stock of his guitar hit a lever that he was sitting right next to. It forced the lever down and the door of the sub-sphere closed, and it started to submerge.

"GREAT!" Alan yelled, banging on the door of the sphere. "We're screwed!"

The three sat down, and just waited for what seemed to be their inevitable death, when suddenly, an overhead sheet was automatically pulled down in front of the door, which was also the only window to the outside, and a movie started playing on it. The man that appeared on the movie looked exactly like the man who the golden statue was modeled after. By his picture, there were the words "From the desk of Ryan." The movie then started to have the man speak.

"I am Andrew Ryan... and I'm here to ask you a question! Is a man NOT entitled to the sweat of his brow? No, says the man in Washington, it belongs to the poor. No says the man in the Vatican, it belongs to God. NO says the man in Moscow... it belongs to EVERYONE! I... REJECTED those answers... Instead, I chose something different. I chose the impossible... I chose... RAPTURE."

As he said this, the overhead screen retracted again, and the window on the door showed the three passengers an entire city under the sea. Ryan continued to talk, but none of them were listening. They were too fascinated by the sights of this city, known as Rapture. When Ryan was done talking, they went through a series of signs that curved around enough for the ship to go through before they got into the city. When put together, the message of the signs read "ALL GOOD THINGS. OF THIS EARTH. FLOW. INTO THE CITY." After the final message, they entered a hole, and the ship rose to the surface and docked inside of the city. The three were inside of the city of Rapture.


End file.
